In a wireless local area network (WLAN) environment, a beacon sent by an access point (AP) includes information for use in network management. For example, the information may include a timestamp for synchronization, a traffic indication map (TIM) indicating that data for transmission to terminals, for example, stations (STAs) is buffered, a contention-free (CF) parameter set indicating information associated with a contention-free period using a point coordination function (PCF), and the like.
However, when an STA does not listen to the beacon, an intended operation may not be performed by the AP because information for use in network management is not acquired.
In general, the STA may await a subsequent beacon to acquire the information for use in network management and operation. When the intended operation of the AP is not performed for each beacon and has a longer cycle, the STA may need to await a corresponding cycle since the STA may not operate despite listening to the subsequent beacon.
Accordingly, when the STA does not listen to a beacon, a method for requesting required information without awaiting a subsequent beacon is required.